Fairy Band
by Hitsugaya ShiroRen
Summary: DISCONTINUED-...
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Band(FB)**

**Chapter 1.**

Rudi:"Gyahahahahahah...ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic baru iniii..."*Nembak bazoka ke sembarangan arah sambil ketawa liar*

Toushiro:"sinting amat elo..pagi tadi makan obat apa?"

Rudi:"gue tadi pagi makan obat gratis dri fic crazy medicine by author 4869fans-nikazemaru."

Gray:"astaganagabotakkinclongg."

Ikkaku:"hey tukang buka baju...lo ngehina gue ya?"

Gray:"siapa juga yg ngehina elo?"

Ikkaku:"tadi kamu bilang apa?"

Gray:"ASTAGANAGA**BOTAKKINCLONG"**

Ikkaku:"hah itu yg botakkinclong itu?"

Gray:"oh iyaa ya ada yg botak disini."

Ikkaku:"gue gak botak tapi kepala gue kinclong."

Rudi:"wew ini fic gue kox malah jadi masalah kalian sihh.?"

Ikkaku dan gray:"diam eloo."

Rudi:"Bankai!Daiguren Shiorinmaru"

Toushiro:"..."(bengong)

Natsu:"RnR yaaa.."

Happy:"Aye Sirrr..."

**WARNING:**Garing,enak,lembut(emank makanan?)maksudnya entahlah gak bisa dijelaskan.

**DISCLAIMER:**Bleach tentu aja punya om tite kubo

Fairy Tail punya om hiro mashima.

Rave Master punya om hiro mashima

Sket dance punya om kenta shinohara

Hunter X Hunter punya yoshihiro togashi

* * *

"huaaahhhhh...cup cup ngantuk cikalai kelai gak pake santai aduhai makan dipantai..."nyanyi seorang pemuda berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Haru Glory..lalu haru menoleh kearah kalender."hah...hari ini tanggal 04(alasan author bikin tanggal 4 karena author suka amat sama angka 4.) bulan juni,yesss...hari ini gua bakal bentuk band cari anggota dulu ahh."

"huahhhh...kenapa gue gak pernah diterima dalam band yaa...padahalkan gue pandai main gitar"ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut dia adalah...Killua Zaoldyck.

"jadi lo pandai main gitar?mau gabung tak ke band gue?tapi dia kan masih anak-anak?"ujar haru."terserah gue masih bocah atau apa yang penting gue pandai main gitar gimana mau terima gue ?"tanya killua."Tentu...skrg lo ke alamat ini"

* * *

"oreta awai tsubasa kimi wa sukoshi aosugirou..."nyanyi seorang pemuda sambil buka baju*dibekuin gray* ."woi daripada elo ngamen mendingan ikut gua bikin kan pandai main gita.."tawar haru kepada toushiro."boleh tuh."balas toushiro." skrg lo ke alamat ini disana ada pemain gitar juga lo tunggu di sana gue mau cari anggota lagi."

* * *

"Brum!Bram!Brum!Brum!Bram"terdengar suara drum yg dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda yg selalu bawa laptop yg tak lain adalah kazuyoshi usui alias SWITCH."oii...kau yg main ikut band kami tak?"

Hening...

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

4 menit...

"mau tak?"

"huh...akhirnya selesai tunggu dulu...nama haru glory tanggal lahir Bla bla bla bla."ketik switch."waw kau bisa mencari biodata seseorang hanya dengan bertemu dengannya."haru terkagum dengan kemampuan switch." 2 soal tadi aku mau dong ikut band masa tak mau?"ketik switch lagi."ok skrg lo ke alamat ini disana ada 2 pemain gitar. lo tunggu di sana gue mau cari anggota lagi."

* * *

"Bang!boleh saya coba bass ini?"tanya seorang pemuda yg agak...cebol*Dbankai toushiro*."tentu saja,silahkan dicoba iya adekmasih SD kox beli bass sih?"tanya penjaga toko alat musik."Enak aja gua masih SD gua udah Kuliah tau."balas toushiro penuh amarah.

"tuuut...tuutttt...tuuttt"(maaf author gak tau bunyi bass seperti apa sih?makanya asal tulis)main toushiro."wahh...bagus ni bass berapa harganya bang?"tanya toushiro."ituuu...harganya 750.000 rupiah"balas si penjaga."mahal skalii 500.000 lah..?"tawar toushiro."gak bisas itu hargaanya udah pass.."

"500.000 Plizzzz"

"Gak bisa."

"Sekali saja"

"Gak Bisa"

"Sekali ini saja"

"Gak Bisa"

"woiii...sampai kapan kalian mau tawar menawar?"Tanya haru yg tiba-tiba nongkrong dipintu sambil makan hotdog."Sampai 4 tahun lagi."balas toushiro dan si penjual toko."Sudahlah gua yg kau ceboll maukah kau menjadi pemain bass di band kami?"tanya haru."wah...boleh tuh?"

"boleh dong."

"Yess"

"oke mari berkumpul"

* * *

"Sekarang semuanya sudah perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing."pinta haru.

"oke nama saya adalah hitsugaya toushiro saya dipilih sebagai pemain bass"

"yang satu ini kawaii bisa main bass sambil jadi vokalist?"tanya semua anggota."uh'h tentu."

"Selanjutnya"kata haru

"nama saya kazuyoshi usui saya dijuluki switch."ketik switch.

"wow...bicara tak pake mulut tapi pake laptop."

"Selanjutnya"

"nama saya killua zaoldyck saya dipilih sebagai pemain gitar."

"kan masih dibawah umur."ujar toushiro.

"diam kau ceboll."

"lo bilang apa?"

Lalu perkelahian tak berguna pun dimulai..

"tak usah dihiraukan mereka,selanjutnya"

"nama saya gray fullbuster saya juga peain gitar mengerti?"kata gray sambil mambuka bajunya(Emang kebiasaannya sih*Plak*tapi author lebih ngefans sama dia daripada natsu).

"hey mana bisa dia ikut band kita?"tanya(lebih tepat ketik)switch.

Merasa terhina gray pun bangkit(emang sudah bangkit kan?*ditimpuk readers*)"hey kau dasar manusia laptop apa masalah elo sih?"

"yahh...elo pakai baju donk.."ketik switch gray melihat ke tubuhnya tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan kecil"Sejak kapan gua begini?"

"sinting"

"oke ini saya haru glory sayapemain keyboard"kata haru.

"Saya editor kalian kuchiki byakuya"kata byakuya yang entah sejak kapan muncul."ini lirik lagu untuk kalian."

"jadi...nama band kami apa?"tanya killua."itu mah cari sendiri."balas byakuya.

"aku pergi dulu besok kita ketemuan disini jam 16:30 mengerti?"tanya byakuya dengan tatapan lembut(Baca:Seram)."Haii..."semua merinding disko termasuk author.

"nama band kita apa ya?"tanya haru.

"bagaimana kalau F Band?"tanya killua.

"A Band?"tanya(dibaca:Ketik) switch.

"I Band?" tanya gray.

"R Band Band?"Tanya toushiro.

"Y Band?"Tanya Haru.

"Woi...mendingan Fairy Band kan kalian pada setuju."tanya author yang tiba-tiba nongkrong di jendela.

"Iya ya?"

"Jadi kita sudah sepakat nama band kita fairy band."ujar toushiro.

"oke ...aku mau terima kasih kepada author dulu.."menolehkan badannya kejendela."author hilang tuh?"

* * *

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Rudi:"KYAAA~~~...Selesai juga ni fic."

Toushiro:"2 fic sebelumnya belum selesai kenapa bikin yang baru lagi hah?"

Rudi:"Author sebenarnya udah mau nulis ni fic daridulu malah."

Toushiro:"kenapa baru dipublish skrg?"

Rudi:"Entahlah...pokoknya REVIEW ya.."

Toushiro:"iya benar itu REVIEW pleasee"(mata berkaca-kaca seperti anak kecil yang mau nangis).


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Band.**

**Chapter 2**

Rudi:"hyy...semuanya?"(Nutup Hidung).

Toushiro:"Kenapa lo tutup hidung?"

Rudi:"Mau tau?"

Toushiro:"Mau."

Rudi:"Oke.(geserin tangan dari hidung.)Ini..(Nunjuk hidung yang sedang mimisan.).

Toushiro:"Mimisan elo?kenapa bisa?"

Rudi:"Meneketehe...org pas gue bangun udah mimisan."

Toushiro:"Ehh?emang udah berapa kali lo mimisan?"

Rudi:"5 kalii..."

Byakuya:"Buset...kenapa gak kedokter."

Rudi:"udah kaleee..."

Ichigo:"apa hasilnya?"

Rudi:"katanya gue panas dalam dan kekurangan minum air putih."

Ichigo:"Oooo...gitu toh."

Rudi:"Hi haca haja heahers."(Sambil minum).

Ichigo+Toushiro+Byakuya+Renji+Matsumoto+?*Ditampol*:"Hahhh...Bilang apaan elo?"(Sweat Drop.)

**WARNING:**Hisagi dan Toushiro jadi kakak beradik,Garing,enak,lembut(emank makanan?)maksudnya entahlah gak bisa dijelaskan.

**DISCLAIMER:**Bleach tentu aja punya om Tite Kubo

Fairy Tail punya om Hiro Mashima.

Rave Master punya om Hiro Mashima

Sket Dance punya Kenta Shiinohara

Hunter X Hunter punya Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya...

"Saya editor kalian kuchiki byakuya"kata byakuya yang entah sejak kapan muncul."ini lirik lagu untuk kalian."

"jadi...nama band kami apa?"tanya killua."itu mah cari sendiri."balas byakuya.

"aku pergi dulu besok kita ketemuan disini jam 16:30 mengerti?"tanya byakuya dengan tatapan lembut(Baca:Seram)."Haii..."semua merinding disko termasuk author.

"nama band kita apa ya?"tanya haru.

"bagaimana kalau F Band?"tanya killua.

"A Band?"tanya(dibaca:Ketik) switch.

"I Band?" tanya gray.

"R Band Band?"Tanya toushiro.

"Y Band?"Tanya Haru.

"Woi...mendingan Fairy Band kan kalian pada setuju."tanya author yang tiba-tiba nongkrong di jendela.

"Iya ya?"

"Jadi kita sudah sepakat nama band kita fairy band."ujar toushiro.

"oke ...aku mau terima kasih kepada author dulu.."menolehkan badannya kejendela."author hilang tuh?"

* * *

Chapter 2.

"oke kita latihan dulu ya..."kata Haru.

"Iyaaa..."

"Kita mulai Vokalist mulai..."kata Haru lagi.

"Lihatlah sinar mentari pagi wahai teman-teman kita pergi ke vihara belajar,bermain dan anak buddhis indonesia...ehhh tunggu sebentar ini lagu apa?Hahhh **MARS GABI**?Author!"kata Toushiro marah-marah.

"ehh...maaf saya salah kasih ke sebenarnya untuk Syahranska...ini."kata Author sambil nyerahin kertas.

"Oke kita mulai.."kata Haru.

"Anak buddhis ceria datang dari hatinya yang penuh dengan rasa cin-...eh tunggu Author salah lagi nih... AUTHORRRR!"Kata Toushiro marah-marah lagi.

"Aduhhh...maaf,nih."kata Author nyerahin kertas tuh sambil nepuk jidat.

"Oke kita mulai.."kata Haru lagi.

"Ehipassiko come and see you'll teaching of peace the teaching of love the techings of the Buddha is for all who want to be mor-tunggu...AUTHORRRR...kok dari tadi salah kasih melulu sih?"kata Toushiro Marah-marah lagi.

"Uhh...maaf lirik author banyak sih...dan gak dikasih tanda ke setiap kertas pula..."kata Author sambil nyari lirik di 2 kardus penuh.

"udah cepat terserah mau yang mana."kata Toushiro.

"Oke yang ini aja."kata Author sambil nyerahin kertas.

"oke kita mulai.."kata Haru lagi.

"Nyanyikan lagu ini seperti lagu balon ku ada 5...

...Monyetku ada -rupa Hitam,putih,kelabu, dua nya tidak ku hilang ..hancur ku tinggal satu mukanya kayak...AKU."nyanyi Toushiro dengan bodohnya ikut lirik diatas.

"Hahahaha..."Tawa Author.

"Serius dikit napa Author?"tanya Killua udah manjangin sorry Author lupa dific ini si Killu hanya budak kecil gak manjangin kukunya yey Author gak bakal dingapa-ngapain.

"Iya bawel nih kertas nya."kata Author.

"oke kita mulai.."kata Haru lagi.

"Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni kioku ga afure serifu wo sora ni no aji no nokoru tsuba wo shinjyae tte kuchiguse wo aitsu wa kokoro kara to shite kizutsukeru chikara de nani wo to ni shite yuku?.I'm Believing THIS LIGHT I SEE ..."nyanyi Toushiro.

"ehemm...maaf kalian diundang di acara TV INBOX."kata Byakuya yang tiba2 nongkrong."Dan ini temanku Leorio dan Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Rioleo.."panggil Killua.

"LEORIOOO...dasar killu...kenapa kau ada disini killu?"tanya Leorio.

"Paman Rioleo juga ngapain disini?"tanya Killua.

"LEORIOOO...Killuaaaa..."kata Leorio sambil nyubit pipi Killua.(Ikutan dong...*Dihajar pake Skate Board nya killu*).

"Iya...iyaaa..."kata Killu.

"Hai...Hisagi Nee..."kata Toushiro sambi tersenyum imutt...

"Oo...Toushiro sedang apa kau disini adek ku?"kata Hisagi sambil nyubit(Juga)pipi Toushiro.

Semua(kecuali Toushiro,Killua,Hisago,Dan Leorio)Sweat Drop.

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

-RudiHitsuShow-

Kon:"oke mari kita sambut pembawa acara kita,datanglah Rudi Pratama si pembawa acara ini..."

Rudi:"Arigatou...arigatou."(Sound Efek Tepuk tangan)

Kon:"Dan Pembawa acara kedua kita Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Toushiro:"(Cuek).(Sound efek sorakkan gembira)

Kon:"Dan mari kita sambut pendamping acara ini Kon singkatan dari King Of New york*Kon Ditimpuk sandal buntut sama Readers*."

Kon:"Arigatou..."(Sound efek Huuu~~~...kecuali Rudi yang tepuk tangan).

Haru:"kok gue Cuma bicara 'oke kita mulai..'sih."

Rudi:"Peranmu gak penting!sebenarnya gue lebih suka sama Ibaraki Musica."

Haru:"Lah...kok gak munculin si Musica sih?"

Rudi:"Jangan nanti dia curi bra nya para fans wanitanya...terus nanti rampok,Musica itu kan perampok."

Rudi:"Oke ayo kita mulai."

Kon:"Pertama dari **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia.**"

Rudi:"Ya Fic baru...hehehe segitu ngefans nya ya sama Killua?"

Toushiro:"Lo sendiri Fans sama Killua...dulu waktu nonton Hunter X hunter lo sampai teriak teriak 'Kyaaa Killua bunuh aja tu Riehvelt'.

Rudi:"diam."

Rudi:"iya banyak kata-kata yang hilang...tentu update dong...^^"

Kon:"Kedua dari **7up or 8up."**

Rudi:"iya Fic baru"

Kon:"karna acara jawab review udah habis maka kita tutup acara ini."

All:"Pleaseee REVIEW."


End file.
